1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, an audio system for enjoying music in the compartment of an automobile has been provided.
The audio system includes a radio tuner, tape player, CD player, etc., and audio signals output therefrom are supplied to speakers built in a front panel, doors, a rear tray, etc. in the compartment, thereby outputting sounds from these speakers.
However, the distances between the speakers and the ears of a user (driver or passenger) in each seat in the compartment are different, so that it is not easy to obtain a stereophonic feel in reproduction of sounds. Further, high-quality sounds cannot be ensured because of the road noise caused in running of the automobile.
There has been proposed a headrest with built-in speakers such that a pair of right and left speakers are built in a headrest mounted on the upper portion of each seat in the compartment (see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-159913, for example).
In this headrest, the distance between each speaker and the corresponding ear of the user can be well balanced. Accordingly, as compared with the case of using the speakers built in the front panel etc. in the compartment, the reproduction of sounds can be attained with an improvement in sound quality and stereophonic feel.